Reason
by Uozumi
Summary: Sanada blamed himself. The instant the tennis ball went whistling past Yukimura’s ear, he collapsed on the courts. Set second year.


**Title** _Reason_  
**Author** Uozumi  
**Genre** General  
**Rating** G  
**Disclaimer** The characters and fandom contained belong to their respective creators and owners.  
**Summary** Sanada blamed himself. The instant the tennis ball went whistling past Yukimura's ear, he collapsed on the courts. Set second year.  
**Note** I don't know if the anime or even the manga ever covered Rikkaidai's past. If they did and I'm getting all AU on your keesters, I'm sorry.

**_Reason_**

Sanada was the reason Yukimura was in the hospital. The fourteen-year-old ran a long finger across the brim of his precious baseball cap in his lap, dark eyes watching the door down the hall. It had been three days since Yukimura collapsed on the courts, and the older teenager had come every single day to apologize.

Sanada was noted for his maturity and responsibility throughout the school. He was polite, considerate, and introverted. On the tennis court, however, he could be rude, standoffish, and tended to curse if their captain was not in the vicinity. Lately most of his annoyance and cursing went right for his teammate Yukimura. The wavy haired boy put Sanada ill at ease. His occasional wolfish grins and carefully worded sentences made him feel like a cornered pawn.

Sanada could not remember what Yukimura had said to him when they squared off on the tennis courts three days ago. It was probably another angle at their core problem. Yukimura wanted Sanada on the regulars, and Sanada wanted none of that. He liked being in the background, and the freedom that those who were only club members held. It left him open to complete his chores at home, and continue on his goal to perfect his kendo. His older brother would inherit the family dojo and practiced for his destiny, but Sanada practiced for the love of the discipline.

Turning his baseball cap over in his hands, the boy looked at the door again. He never knew indecision. There was always a clear answer to every problem. He had to go into that room and apologize to Yukimura. If he had not purposefully aimed his shot that close or sent it over the net that fast, maybe Yukimura would not have fainted.

Sanada remembered Yukimura had said something. He remembered his teeth setting, and his hand adjusting his grip. When Yukimura sent the ball back at him, Sanada put his strength into the shot, aiming the ball to shoot past Yukimura's ear as close as it could without touching. With all his power and control, Sanada succeeded, the ball whistling. The instant he hit the ball, Yukimura seemed to stiffen, the instant the ball passed the net, Yukimura's eyes fixed on it, frustration seeping into his gaze. Yukimura seemed to collapse the instant the ball was at his ear.

At first Sanada thought he hit Yukimura with the ball. Now he did not know. Tracing the circles on the top of his cap, a shadow fell over his hands. Averting his eyes upwards, Sanada stared. This woman looked so much like Yukimura, only her hair was a different color and much longer.

"You must be worried over Seiichi," the woman said. "You come every day."

Sanada opened his mouth to respond, but he could not think of anything intelligent. Having someone call him on his visits made it all seem very silly.

"I made it so you can come and see him," she continued, her smile motherly with a twinge of awkwardness. She was not completely sure that this boy was here to see her son, but his eyes were always darting at the door. He looked so guilty. When she mentioned a shy boy with a baseball cap to Seiichi, his eyes clouded over before brightening. He said this boy's name was Sanada, but his mother worried she would only startle the boy in front of her now if she used his name.

Sanada stood up and bowed. "Thank you." From sitting and watching the door, he knew they were running many tests. He watched the expressions of the doctors and Yukimura's parents when they spoke in whispers outside his teammate's door. He never listened in, and tried not to watch, even though it was the most action he would see.

Sanada felt his heartbeat quicken, jumping into his upper chest as he walked. It was silly how his fingers seemed to slip around his cap. This was not the first time Sanada apologized to anyone, and it was Yukimura after all. He would only apologize and go home. That was what he had meant to do every day.

Stepping through the doorway, he looked around the corner. Yukimura's lengthening hair hide his face, his eyes trained on a textbook on his lap. A heart monitor was strapped to his index finger, an IV hookup stuck into his arm just incase. The taller boy turned the page of the book, the edge scraping against his blanket, ending with an airy noise.

"Say something or come in." Yukimura continued to look at his book, finally raising his eyes up to stare through his bangs at Sanada.

Again, he played the fool. Sanada cursed at himself and managed to take three steps so he stood right at the foot of Yukimura's bed. He held Yukimura's gaze. His skin was paler, eyes faintly bloodshot. The room smelled of disinfectant and something Sanada could not place. Breathing in, Sanada bowed low. "I'm sorry."

Yukimura regarded his teammate, keeping his features neutral. Sanada did not look like he was going to straighten his posture. This was not what he expected. When his mother told him she saw a shy boy with a baseball cap, he randomly threw Sanada's name out. Sanada was not a shy person. He was frank, blunt, and steady. Sanada would not say he was sorry.

But he was. Also, that posture had to be uncomfortable.

"For what?" Yukimura finally said. He hoped he would not have to tell Sanada to stand up.

Sanada straightened on his own, remaining by the foot of the bed. "For hitting you with the ball." Sanada knew that was a lame answer, but it was better than anything else he came up with.

"You didn't hit me with the ball." Yukimura folded his hands in his lap.

"Then…" Sanada tried to find something to justify apologizing.

"I accept your apology." Yukimura's lips turned into a smile. There was something amusing and wrong about watching Sanada squirm. One of the reasons he pestered at the other boy about joining the regulars was that strength. That strength would lead Sanada to say goodbye and leave. There was no reason for him to stay now.

Sanada put his cap on. Having it in his hands was wrecking everything. Adjusting it on his head, he let his hands drop, slipping into the pockets of his uniform pants. Now what? Was he supposed to stay? Leave? Yukimura was not giving him any hints. The poker face was up, a small amused smile with twinkling eyes.

Looking at the clock, Sanada knew his next move. It was almost time for Yukimura's little sister to swoop into the room. "I should go…kendo practice." Which was the truth. His brother was going to murder him if he skipped again.

"Ah," Yukimura stated. "Goodbye then."

Sanada offered a small wave and slipped out of the room, only to be replaced by Yukimura's sister moments later.

**The End**


End file.
